Peppa Birthday at Dale and Benny's
Transcript (In the party room at Dale and Benny's Extreme Fun Zone Company) Peppa: I love having my birthday here. Employee: I'm glad to hear it. Suzy: I like this sundae, it's a hot fudge kind. Employee: Okay everyone, time to go out to the main area to go to the ticket blaster. Everyone: (Sings) Birthday Singers! (In the main area) Employee: Here we are, the ticket blaster. (Peppa goes inside the ticket blaster) (Tickets fly around her) Voice in the ticket blaster: You got a million tickets. (Peppa gets out the ticket blaster) Peppa: That was fun. Pedro: I can't believe you got a million tickets Peppa. Peppa: Ya, we can store them at the treehouse. Employee: Now let's go to the Dale and Benny's wheel of fun. (At the Dale and Benny's wheel of fun) Employee: Go ahead and spin the wheel Peppa. (She spins the wheel) (The arrow points to lucky day) Peppa: Lucky day? Yay! Mummy Pig: Peppa, do you want to go to the arcade? Peppa: Oh yes. (At the arcade area) Peppa: Wow this room is big. (At the Pac man arcade cabinet) Suzy: Wow Pac man. George: Pick mat. Peppa: No George, it's called Pac Man. (Suzy plays pac man) Peppa: I'll find a game to play. (Danny is playing donkey Kong) Peppa: Hey Danny what are you playing? Danny: Donkey Kong. Peppa: Oh. Danny: What game are you playing? Peppa: I'm trying to find one. (Scene cuts to Pedro playing pong with SonicTheHedgehog223) Peppa: Hi guys, playing pong huh? SonicTheHedgehog223: Yep. Pedro: What game are you playing Peppa? Peppa: I can't find a good game for me to play. Pedro: There's a hockey table over there and Willdawg14 is alone over there. Peppa: Your right, i'll play with him. (At the hockey table game) Peppa: Can i play with you? Willdawg14: Sure Peppa, thanks for playing with me. Daddy Pig: You're enjoying your birthday here Peppa? Peppa: Yes daddy. (Peppa and Willdawg14 plays hockey) Peppa: Yes i won! Willdawg14: Good game. (They give high fives to each other) Peppa: I need to use the toliet. Willdawg14: Ask that employee over there. (Peppa walks up to the employee) Peppa: Excuse me, where's the bathroom at? Employee: It's arcrossed from the buffet and bakery. Peppa: Thanks. (In the girls restroom) (Peppa washes her hands) Peppa: Nice and clean. (She leaves the restrooms) Peppa: Now i'm lost. (She looks around) Peppa: This place is big and it's difficult to find the arcade again. (She points the direction on her left) Peppa: Maybe this way. (She ends up in the dining area) Peppa: Oh no, i'm lost! (She arrives back at the buffet) Peppa: I was just here. Employee: Hello little piggy are you lost? Peppa: Yes and i need to find a way to get back to the arcade. Employee: Go that way and turn right and turn left and you'll arrive there. Peppa: Thank you so much. (She arrives back at the arcade) Willdawg14: Peppa, what took you so long? Peppa: I got lost and a man that works here showed me how to get back here. Mummy Pig; Okay children, let's go to the buffet to get our lunch. (At the buffet) Peppa: Oh look nachos. Willdawg14: I want that tasty hotdog. (He grabs the hotdog and a slice of pizza and put them on his plate) (Peppa puts nachos and a pizza slice on her plate) (Back in the party room) (They eat) Peppa: These nachos are good with cheese. Employee: Okay guys here's the cake. (She puts to cake on the table that Peppa is sitting at) Employee: Now let's wish Peppa a happy 5th birthday. Everyone: (sings) Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Peppa, happy birthday to you. (Peppa blows out the candles) Everyone: Yay! (They each get a slice of cake) Peppa: Best day ever. SonicTheHedgehog223: I love you as a friend Peppa. Peppa: Me to Sonic. (The end) Category:Episodes